


玛格丽特

by Fang_Fang



Category: Kwin - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 木子洋 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	玛格丽特

00.

我天真的认为李振洋是爱我的。

在他第一次亲吻我的时候。

01.

我十六岁的时候第一次遇见二十三岁的李振洋，彼时他正弯着腰在我隔壁的院子里给花圃浇水，那里种满了玲珑小巧的嫩粉色雏菊。后来我被他纠正，那是和雏菊长得很像的玛格丽特。当时他的身边还有两团欢快的毛绒球，一白一棕，像小时候吃过的雪人雪糕。

我趴在栏杆上和他打招呼，他笑眼弯弯的直起身子，放下手中的金属水壶，笔直修长的腿轻轻一迈就跨到我面前。

“你好哇，小朋友。”

我在米兰交到了我第一个好朋友，他住在我家隔壁，他叫李振洋。我把他介绍给我的爸爸妈妈，他们也对这个幽默风趣又极懂礼貌的青年模特分外喜欢。李振洋年少有为，已经走过大大小小不少的秀，除了偶尔要走秀，他平时一点儿都不忙，我总能看见他站在花圃里温柔的注视那些随风摇曳的小玛吉。爸爸妈妈白天总忙工作，便把我托付给他，他陪我度过所有的空闲时光。

我盯着他的耳朵看，他今天戴了一颗星星模样的耳钉。亮晶晶，但还是不如李振洋的眼睛好看。我心血来潮，央求他给我打耳洞。他爱怜地摸我小巧轻薄的耳垂，跟我打赌我一定会疼哭。我发誓我不会哭，他才笑呵呵地替我买了打耳洞的机器。

我发誓我不会哭，可那个号称百分之一秒就能打穿我的耳垂让我根本感受不到痛觉的机器还是让我过电一样浑身震颤了一下。李振洋轻叹，侧头颇为无奈的吻掉我挂在睫毛上的水晶泪珠。我痴迷于他软糯嘴唇碰在我眼睛上的感觉，有点痒，有点像爱人的缠绵。于是我挤出更多泪珠等他吻掉，他却只轻轻地拍拍我的头，把他耳朵上那颗银色的小棒摘下来插进我的耳洞。我瞬间就止住了眼泪，这种感觉像是他把他的一部分交给我，郑重的像恋人交换戒指，我悄悄许愿要我俩永远在一起。

交换耳钉让我快乐得心里直冒泡，但我还是一下午都在喊疼。我求李振洋带我出去玩，他拗不过我，便牵着我的手带我去大教堂。埃玛努埃尔二世在广场中央威严地指挥士兵冲锋陷阵，而我在这样庄严的雕像前拉下李振洋的半个身子，对着他没带耳钉的那边耳朵表白，我说，我好爱你。

李振洋挑起唇角笑，眼睛里氤氲开我自以为的模糊爱意。我还抓着他的领口，他侧一侧头就吻住了我的唇畔。恋爱剧目里的男女主人公通常用亲吻表达爱意，于是我也天真的认为李振洋在用这个吻回应我汹涌的爱如潮水。我在那一刻听见广场上群鸽振翅的声音，听见教堂内回响起圣洁悠远的清唱剧，我们就像他左耳和我右耳朵上那两只耳钉，是天生一对。

我们相爱，所以我愿意与他一同奔赴至高无上的人间天堂。

 

李振洋很温柔，每一个动作都轻柔的如同对待他花园里那片玛格丽特。他是个合格的引导者，粗粝的指腹打着圈从锁骨一路向下，他接触过的皮肤一寸一寸燃烧起来，想要把我烧成灰烬。

我被牢牢罩在范思哲那款EauFraiche的缱绻香味里。酸甜的玫瑰木香顺着口鼻延伸到四肢的每根神经末梢，又被大脑皮层的层层褶皱洗礼成木质琥珀的味道。我好像沉浮在一片虚无中，李振洋是唯一的圆木，我不得不紧紧攀住他。

他一手垫在我的背后，另一手轻轻勾起我蕾丝底裤的边缘，私密处好像变成了他掌心里毛绒玩偶，被他爱怜的揉搓抚摸着。我冷不丁抖动起来，睫毛像煽动的蝴蝶羽翼，带着我的思绪飞到看不清的雾里去。身下不受控制地分泌出些许滑腻液体，这也让李振洋没什么阻碍地插进第一根手指。

承受不住突如其来的异物感，我条件反射的弓起身子，却刚好被他吃进半颗软嫩鲜香的胸乳。那团乳肉好像在他口中变成了汁水充盈的蜜水梨，发出的啧啧水声只让我想捂住发烫的脸颊。

“你，你别......”

我仰着脖子喃喃，他却极为享受，扯掉我挡在眼前的手臂，目光灼灼与我对视。

我的眼睛是红的，脸是红的，浑身上下都是红的。李振洋还偏要在我这只已经熟透的虾子身上浇灌更多开水将我烫得更火热。

李振洋掐住我的手腕，将我的手拉过头顶，一副不容抗拒的姿态，自己却在我身下黏糊又暧昧的打转搅弄，等小穴收缩着吐出更多蜜水的时候又迫不及待的伸进另两根手指。

瘙痒感从小穴一路攀升到大脑皮层，我开始难以抑制地溢出些细碎的呻吟。这声音让我羞耻，可我咬住嘴唇也毫无用处，甚至有更大的快感席卷了我，让我本能的将身子凑近我的掌控者李振洋。

我的变化让李振洋满足的轻笑。他的手指从微微搅动变成了小幅度的抽插，可他的手指和他本人一样纤细，嶙峋的几乎无法满足陷入情欲的我。我呜咽着去亲他空荡荡的耳垂，微不可闻的求他道：“你.....你快一点呀......”

“乖。”李振洋像安抚小动物一般轻轻咬我耳朵，然后侧头来找我的嘴巴，凌厉的攻势让我脑子涨得七荤八素，他在这时候退出了手指，换成更滚烫粗大的性器对准我，却不着急进去，只是坏心眼儿的在穴口轻轻摩擦。

我迷蒙着眼睛看见他身下颤巍巍的粗长柱体，登时有点害怕起来，姿态也转换为防备。我抽回他抓着的手腕，软绵绵地去推他形状姣好的胸肌，“不，不要了，我怕。”我嘴上这么说着，小腹却难以自持的升腾起一股难耐的空虚，花穴开始无师自通地张开一点小口，时不时将李振洋来回刮蹭的性器吞没一点儿进去。

他已然成为架在弦上的箭，不得不发，无法回头。李振洋根本顾不得我微弱的如同奶猫一样的抗拒，腰腹一挺身下的利剑就直直劈开我的穴口，不容置疑地插了进来。

“好痛！！！”我尖叫着拍打他、用指甲掐挠他，他白花花的前胸被我抓出一道道狰狞的血痕。可他还是不停下，甚至更发狠地冲撞着身下一片泥泞的交合处。我哭的没力气，已经来不及回想刚才的快感是从何而来，脑海中只剩一片空白。

“很快就不痛了宝贝儿。”他裹住我推搡他胸口的手，拉着我在自己的身体上游走。他隔着我的手覆盖着我的整个左胸，不轻不重的揉捏，我第一次这样对待我的胸脯，第一次觉得它柔软的不像话。可是下身还是好痛，比我打耳洞的时候痛多了。明明都是捅开一个洞，怎么这次疼的让我发抖。

李振洋身下的热铁像粘在了我的甬道里，不管内壁怎么挤压他排斥他，他都像一头矫健野性的豹，又狠又准地捅进花心。分明是让人脸红心跳的姿势，他的姿态却该死的优雅。他是普罗米修斯手下捏造出最完美的艺术品，每一寸肌肤每一枚细胞都藏匿着猖獗与锋利，他有力的双手拢住我的腰肢，确保这只不停发抖的猎物不会被撞离他的狩猎范围。

而后他把我的腿弯成一个奇妙的弧形，我现在能将自己吞吐他的淫靡场面看得一清二楚。一进一出还勾了些猩红的血丝出来，我知道那是我对他表达的最浓烈的爱意。

我浑身颤抖，是兴奋抑或惶恐。直到饱胀感顺着他与我严丝合缝的下体传到四肢百骸，羞耻开始变得一文不值，理智被一点一点撞出身体，我放松下身子配合他的起伏。

此刻我们同乘一只随波荡漾的木舟，在晴雨难料的海面上迎来急风与骤雨。木舟被打散，我们坠入挂了半弯月光的涟漪水面。于是我们干脆在海底遨游，缠绵着激起层叠波纹。

李振洋就是掌舵人，带着我穿过喑哑风雨，最后几回暴戾的冲刺每一下都似要带我冲上云霄。而我早就在他的亵玩下泄了好几次，无力承受干脆晕厥过去，又在紧要关头被他咬着乳尖唤醒，亲眼看着他抽出水光潋滟的性器，将自己的全部热切浇筑于我。

这里是人间天堂，这里有无上的快乐。

 

02.

李振洋接了工作，几天前就飞了巴黎。我本来自告奋勇要去他家帮他照顾铁牛玉芬，他却摸着我的发顶让我这几天安心在家，狗狗会送去朋友家寄养。隔壁的小栅栏锁起来，一点声响都没有，只剩了摇头晃脑唱着流浪记的满园玛格丽特。

他走了快一星期。我难以想象一个星期没有听见他的声音，没有埋进他琥珀香的怀抱，没有亲吻他香甜绵软的嘴唇。我想我是中了名叫李振洋的爱情毒药，如果李振洋不来做我的解药，我马上就要消散在枯燥苍白的索然空气里。

我一定是太想他了，因为他整日整夜地出现在我微醺的红色梦境里。我们像两只刚学会飞行的雏鸟，终日交颈而卧，快乐的啼鸣，听他在我耳边印下亲昵的情话。

于是我便知道这是一个完美的温柔梦乡。

李振洋从来不说爱我，可说“我爱你”却变成了我的身体本能。

“你爱我吗？”

我总爱问他这个俗气的问题。他围着方格围裙摊蛋饼的时候问，在花园里为玛吉浇出小彩虹的时候问，一起窝在深棕皮沙发里看剧的时候也问，还有做爱的时候，最爱问。

我曾经因为他不说爱我而大发脾气，把他千辛万苦从古玩市场淘回来的贵重骨瓷砸了个稀巴烂，然后在一地碎片中号啕大哭。

李振洋却只是叹着气，把我从狼藉中捞出来，手法轻柔的替我腿上被碎片刮出的血口子消毒，随后缠上纯白纱布，纱布瞬间沁出点点红星。我看着他娴熟又漂亮的打了个蝴蝶结，心里那点怒气被柔软包裹着烟消云散，可我还是边抽噎边委屈巴巴地问他：“你爱我吗？”

房间里只有滴滴答答老时钟转动的声音。他没有回答，我们直接交换了一个眼泪味儿的冗长亲吻。

他很会接吻，抬起我的下巴就亲上来，我算是本能的伸出舌尖与他缠绵。他由轻啄转为吮吸，仿佛我是他口中甜美软糯的玫瑰酥糕。津液交换的理所应当，还有来不及吞咽的沿着下巴滑下去，我眼看着情动跳跃在李振洋的眼睛里。

亲吻过后便一发不可收拾，骨瓷碎片还凌乱在沙发边，像碎了一地的皎白月光，我们便在这月光下十指生根。年轻恋人彼此依偎，最终在对方的怀里羽化为蝶，成双起舞。

仅是这样我便相信，他爱我。不需要明说，爱藏在炙热的怀抱里。

 

木栅栏残破的吱哑声溜进我的窗棂，我惊喜地跳下床垫从楼上俯视隔壁的粉色花园。

院门敞了一条缝，好像还残留着他主人擦过的轻巧阵风。我匆匆套上鞋子就往隔壁花园飞奔，我恨不得眨一眨眼就出现在他面前朝他说：“欢迎回家”。

可我的欢迎词只说了半句，还没看到让我日思夜想的解药本体，就被玄关处胡乱摆放的那双红色高跟鞋扎痛了双眼。

客厅的摆设和他走前一模一样，还是我亲手打扫收拾出来的小天地，可现在沙发上横亘了件漂亮雕花的女式外套，硬生生把我劈成两半。

我沿着散落一地的外套，T恤杉，皮带和文胸，举步维艰地攀着檀香木扶手爬上楼梯，最终停在我们相互缠绵过无数次的卧房门前。

李振洋熟悉又陌生的懒长腔调混着女人浓烈刺鼻的香水味一鼓作气冲进我的脑海，我颤抖着抬起胳膊，深呼吸了好几个回合才推开生死的大门。

白色和红色交织着映入眼帘。我突然想到第一次被李振洋贯穿时的视网膜上停留的那点颜色，是红白体液混杂爱意的颜色，可现在是陌生女人白面粉抹过一样的胸乳和头晕目眩的红色蕾丝内裤。

眼前忽的变成一片花白，我如同掉进万丈冰窟，浑身上下没有一个地方不是冰冻得可以一折就断，我本想有点骨气的摔门而去，可我怎么也动不了。最后是女人先发现了我，竟然没有任何羞赧的巧笑着推推李振洋的肩头让他来看我，仿佛我才是应该羞耻到地缝里去的那个人。

我不知道李振洋扭头看见我的那瞬间想了什么，但他最终还是作势捧住了我从几万里高空坠落马上就要摔成细碎尘土的心。他随手拎出件宽大精贵的走秀款长风衣，草草裹住几乎和赤裸无异的长发女人。女人看起来倒没什么不开心，风情万种朝李振洋飞去一个媚眼，走之前还顺带勾勒一下我的下巴，我聚集在下颌的眼泪便顷刻沾上她细白的手指，她瞧了一眼，也不擦去，笑着摆动腰肢下了楼梯。

幻想的小世界轰然倒塌，我几乎要站不住脚，眼泪无止境地淌，直到在脚下的地板汇成一窝又咸又涩的死水。

李振洋凝视了我好一会儿，大概是怕我哭干身体里的水分才赤脚走到我身边替我揩去泪水。我在泪眼朦胧中看见他无奈又怜惜的眼神，才发觉从始至终我不过是个自我欺骗的可怜虫。

我呜咽着被压进他的怀抱，原本让人心安又沉醉的EauFraiche已经被不知名的女香覆盖，深深的呕吐感一波一波涌上来，我干脆屏住呼吸，脸颊都憋的通红也不愿意再闻到哪怕一丝丝。

“张嘴呼吸。”他说着弯下腰来，用牙齿叼住我的唇瓣，轻轻地磨，把我的嘴唇咬的比眼眶还红肿。“乖。”他用我最爱的慵懒嗓音安抚我，像在安慰一个丢了糖果的小孩子。我好爱李振洋，我心甘情愿的把整颗心剖开给他看，鲜血淋漓我也不在乎，因为我以为他也像我一样爱着我。可他却用刚刚亲吻过别的女人的嘴巴来安抚我，我抗拒不了他的吻，只能报复似的用尖利虎牙狠狠咬他丰润的下唇，直到舌尖上的每一颗味蕾都尝到铁腥味。

我的心太疼了，我要让他也尝尝我有多疼。每每想到刚才看到的场景，想到女人高高低低舒爽的吟哦，我的眼泪就不受控制，大颗大颗的往外滚，划过脸颊的水珠却不及他抵住我腿根那处的半分滚烫。

我没有哪一次像现在这样委屈。可我还是做不到推开他，我还是一次次在他的挑弄下失去力气，然后坠向深沉的地狱。

“李振洋，你为什么和我做爱？”我任由他在我的大腿处留下吻痕，又在他抬眼与我对视时低声地问。李振洋喜欢吻我的大腿根，喜欢在光洁滑腻的皮肤上留下大片大片的玫红色吻痕。他轻轻嘬一口，就有一朵艳丽妖冶的玫瑰绽开。他最终还是爱野蛮生长的铿锵玫瑰，而不是弱不禁风的玛格丽特。

他好像愣了一下，被我荒谬的问句惹得嘴角都翘起了无奈的角度。他的喉头上下滚动，嚅喏着又噤声，最后用冰冰凉的手指碰我的脸颊。

“你别哭了。”

原来好不容易止住的眼泪又一次决堤。我的眼泪全都抹到了他的胸口，和汗渍混成模糊的一团，随着他的胸腔震动滑出旖旎的弧线。容纳他已经足够我疲累了，更不要说心里像被狠狠剜掉一块那样疼，我当然控制不住生理和心理两种层面刺激落下的眼泪。

“李振洋，做爱到底是什么呀？难道不是爱了才能做吗。”

这问题我用来自欺欺人了很久，可最终问出口的都被李振洋撞得破碎。当他抱着我爱怜又疼惜地在眼睫落下亲吻时，我忽然失去所有力气，如同一条将死的鱼，徒劳挣扎着又一遍问他：“你爱我吗？”

我想我已经有了答案，但我还要他亲手给我残酷锋利的审判。

他的确残酷锋利，连根没入地劈开我又毫无留恋地拔出。我有一星期没见过他，下身紧致的他一来一回我都能感受到性器圆润姣好的形状。李振洋自然也是满足的，隐忍又低哑的喘息融进粘腻的空气里，来回几次滚烫浊液便不加吝啬的一股股灌进我的身体。这是第一次，没有任何防御措施，我不得不颤抖着接受他的馈赠，与他一同登上欲望的巅峰。

然后我听见他轻附在我耳边咬下的轻叹。

他说：我爱你。


End file.
